Speak Now
by Still Shots
Summary: There is something in the way he looked at her that made her go on. That made her recite the words she replayed over and over in her head. So she did.


Ahh, my first try for a oneshot. Made this in my head while in the Music room, then arranged while listening to Taylor Swift's Speak Now. I can't help but think it's perfect for them. ;)  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! and Speak now. :)<br>**_-

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you thinking? Now it's all wrong, wrong, WRONG!"<p>

Haru looked at the door where the piercing scream came from, and flinched. Beside her, Kyoko placed her left hand on her left cheek, and sighed. "Poor little bridesmaid," Kyoko whispered, as Haru nodded. They were on their way to congratulate Tsuna on his wedding, but stopped short. They felt footsteps behind them, and they turned around. "Yamamoto-kun." Haru forced a smile to him, as he grinned. "I'm wondering what's taking you girls so long." Kyoko took his hands and Haru pointed to the door. Yamamoto's mouth made a small 'o' and made an awkward laughed. "Yes, of course.." Haru sighed. She never understood Tsuna, or how he could _still _be with this girl. She wanted to tell him, but something always held her back. _What if he is happy with her? _She could not, and would never stop him if it were his happiness. Even if it hurts her.

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw him walk by the corner. He looked handsome, all traces of being Dame-Tsuna erased from his face. It could've been perfect, when she noticed that something is wrong. There is something about him that is out of place. He doesn't looked happy. He isn't smiling. He maybe, but his eyes doesn't show any emotion.

is he... unhappy?

That's impossible. Why would he be?

"Hey, Haru-chan," Kyoko nudged Haru, as she tilted her head towards them. "We're just going to a walk. See you later, m'kay?" Kyoko smiled at her, and so does Yamamoto. "Okay." Haru smiled at them, as they walked back hand in hand. _What a beautiful pair._

Then, they were alone.

She drew a breath. _I can do this! For Tsuna-san's happiness! _She was about to say something when Gokudera appeared behind him, shouting.  
>"Juudaime! Let's go! She'll throw a tantrum- err, she'll be upset whem we became late!"<p>

Tsuna blinked, and tear his gaze away from her. He sighed. "Yes, let's go."  
>She felt her heart aching as she watchj him going further away with Gokudera. Every step seems to take him away from her. Away from her love.<p>

* * *

><p>Haru didn't cry. She willed herself not to. This is Tsuna's wedding, so she would be happy. She <em>should <em>be happy. Ater all, she does loves him, doesn't she? As she scanned for a vacant seat, and as she sat beside Colonello, she only have one manthra in her head.

_I will not be depressed. I will not be depressed. I will not be depressed. I will not-_

Then _she _entered. She looked perfect. Her flowing white gown, The perfectly-styled white roses in her hands. She walks carefully on the aisle, her head held high. Nonetheless, she continued her manthra in her head, the only thing that will stop the tears from falling. That is, until she heard Colonello say, "He looks upset, doesn't he? Tsuna," Haru blinked and looked at Tsuna. Indeed, he looked sad. As if everything is wrong. He looked sad as he take her to the altar. He looked sad as they faced the priest.

So it was true. He _is _sad.

As realization takes place in her mind, the ceremony went fast. Like it was forwarded. She heard the priest said, "Is there any objections?"

Everthing happened in slow motion. She never thought it will happen in reality. She have dreamt of it, but never really _thought _about doing it. As she stood up, she heard Shamal -who is behind her- snickered quietly, and whispered, "_Atta girl, Haru-chan._" . She felt Colonello smiled and nudged Lal, who smiled too. She felt the bride's mortified look, and some of the other's as they watch her stand up. And finally, she saw Tsuna's eyes widening, looking at her, but there is something in his eyes.. There is something in the way he looked at her that made her go on. That made her recite the words she replayed over and over in her head. So she did.

"Tsuna-san..Don't say yes, run away now. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out, and they said speak now."

The bride screamed- a shrilly shriek that hurts her ears so much. Yet, she stood on her ground. This is the only time that she observed her surroundings. Everyone in the family is smiling at her. Kyoko, Yamamoto, Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo, Colonello, Lal, Ryohei, Hana, Reborn. Even Gokudera, who lookes like he wanted to laugh.

"NO! This is absurd! You ruined _EVERYTHING _, you.. you..!" She shouted-or screamed- but that didn't phase Haru. She felt something inside of her that stirred and let her retort.

"Tsuna-san deserve to be happy with someone! And that someone is certainly _not _you!" She yelled. The church is quiet, except for the bride who is screaming and bitching about everything and anything. Hey, is that the priest _smiling _at her?

The girl's tantrum stopped as Tsuna slowly went down, a soft smile playing at his lips as he approach Haru. "WHAT? Why you- COME BACK HERE!" The bride tried to go after Tsuna, but fell at the last staircase. "Stupid heels- UGH!"  
>But Tsuna paid no heed at her, his eyes only set at Haru- and only her.<br>As he neared to her place, he smiled, mouthed a '_thank you_' and let out a hand. "Let's go." Haru laughed and took his hand, a grin spreading across her face. "Yes," The bride looked helplessly as Tsuna scooped Haru off her feet, and went out of there.

* * *

><p>As they ran out of the church, cheers and shouts filled the church.<p>

"FINALLY TO THE EXTREME!"  
>"I knew she could do it!"<br>"Haru-nee is really strong!"  
>"Lambo-san wants to marry someone like Haru-nee! Hehehe..."<br>"She did it for love. How beautiful."  
>"Now for the bride..."<br>"Hahahaha! Maa, maa, Gokudera, we're still in the church."  
>"*sigh* Really, you guys. This is a church..."<p>

-Owari-

* * *

><p>I suck at endings. Well, here 'ya go. Please review?<p> 


End file.
